foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Crimson (Character)
Crimson '''(''real name '''Krimzen) was one of the major antagonists in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. He is in Fallen Kingdom, The Dark Knight: Apocalypse, and makes a brief appearance in The Renegade, alongside a cameo in Injustice: Mortal. Biography Lord Krimzen was a prince to his father, Emperor Krovas, and his mother, Empress Tu've on his planet Avitius Kovas VII. He resided in his hometown of Capital City, and was a native of the Aví race, a brutal race of born-bred warriors, and creatures. The Aví race were very militaristic and tyrannic in their lifestyle, living as a somewhat dictatorial society. Whilst on an expedition, Crimson's home planet was destroyed, leading to a mass extinction of his people. Equipped with nothing but a mother ship and his soldiers, (known as ''Enforcers), Crimson began cloning his soldiers to build an army, and along with his associates Vortex, Death Adder, Inferno, Destruction, and many others, they created The Crimson Empire . Together, under Lord Krimzen, they traversed the universe searching for a new planet to call home. Eventually, they found the ice planet of Defentia, which Crimson attempted to conquer. It was here where Crimson crossed paths with his arch rival, Reclaimer. A major battle followed suit. Suffering a major dent in his army, and low on resources, Crimson fled, rebuilt, and searched once more before finally coming across planet Earth. Spending a year in hiding, Crimson stalked the human race, and soon he attacked, taking over several cities at a time, and killing millions with ease. Upon discovery of a super with substantial abilities, Crimson took interest. Although the invasion successful for the most part, he eventually fell to The Resistance, as Seth Locke (the super) and The Dark Knight were able to sneak into the mother ship and battle Crimson one last final time before destroying the engine cores, ultimately destroying the mother ship and killing Crimson. His arrogance and cockiness being the main cause of his downfall. After his death, his DNA was used for study and experimentation heavily by many companies such as J.L Industries, X-Ray, and even the government itself. The goal of the studies were to manipulate the strength and power Crimson possessed into human DNA to create super soldiers in an effort to establish somewhat of a defense against any future invaders. His technology also was used by the human race, allowing them to improve space transportation, establish space bases on the moon, and create exo-suits that could withstand the blunt force from an alien if a fight should occur. During a desperate experiment gone wrong, Jeremy's DNA merged with Crimson's DNA, resulting in him becoming Hyperblue , and the birth of Phantom . Appearances Crimson or Lord Krimzen appears in Fallen Kingdom, and The Dark Knight: Apocalypse. He is mentioned in Hostage, Injustice, and The Renegade. Trivia * Because Crimson's DNA resides in Hyperblue and Phantom, they are technically related to him. Significance Crimson's invasion was a major event in the Time Heroes Universe, affecting not just The Dark Knight, but the entire world. He not only exposed the world to the precense of aliens, but his invasion caused many to discredit religion, create reform and reconstruction groups/movements, as well as causing riots, and as a result killed an insurmountable amount of people, presumably thousands, making it the worst disaster in human history. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Time Heroes Antagonists Category:The Dark Knight Category:Extraterrestrial Characters Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe Category:The Crimson Empire